deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mattman vs. Superscam
dadadadadadadadadadadadadadada MATTMAN! da da daaaa duh duh duh oh wait i forget my wallet SUPERSCAM! Interlude Thel: Two of my own creations, going against each other! Theo: Yep. Thel: We have fan-made characters! Theo: Like Mattman, the Batman wannabe that killed Batman AND Superman. Thel: And Superscam, the guy that somehow killed Batman and Superman, after they were, you know, revived by Ravine, a Raven wannabe. Theo: Uhh... Nevermind. Thel: He's Theo, and I'm Thel. Theo: And it's our job to anaylze their armor, weapons and skills to see how would win.. a Death Battle. Mattman Thel: Oh yes! Oh GOD YES! Theo: Mattman is a man of mystery, ranging from how his brother, Catman, died, and how he managed to get a girlfriend. Thel: Even then, this guy is NOT someone you wanna mess with! Theo: He somehow beat Batman in a detective contest, beat him in arm wrestling, and then proceeded to kill Batman for stealing his girlfriend, The Whiplash! Sheesh! He literally grabbed a Matt-a-rang and stabbed Batman in the face! Repeatedly! Thel: He also killed Superman by gorilla-gluing Kryptonite to his head for a whole 12 hours! And then he proceeded to MURDER DOOMSDAY WITH HIS FISTS! THIS GUY IS HARDCORE! Theo: He also has a wide variety of weapons, armory and skills, like his most simplest two, the Matt-a-rang and the Crappling Hook. The Matt-a-rang is supposed to be thrown and catch on to it's target, but Mattman.. Thel: He just runs up to the person and stabs a person! I mean, who does that?! Theo: Apparently him. The Crappling Hook latches onto buildings, no matter how far, and no matter how high. Thel: But Mattman uses it to grabs victims faces, bring him to them and STAB THEM WITH THE MATT-A-RANG! Theo: The suit he mainly uses is the Mattsuit, which protects him from slaps, Matt-a-rangs, lasers, Crappling Hooks, kicks, crotch-kicks and more. Thel: But he also has a car, the Mattmobile, which can shoot missiles, bullets, and yes, Matt-a-rangs. Theo: But he doesn't just have gear and a ghetto car, he also has a range as skills, like fighting ability, good detective skills, breaking the fourth wall, and strangling Batman so hard he made his head explode. But, he's not perfect. Thel: Like one time, he was defeated by Galactus, but then challenged him to a rematch and then defeated him, and another time he was brutally murdered by Super Saiyan Blue Goku, but then he came back to life and literally kicked his butt so hard that his butt exploded. Theo: Weakness or not, you should never step up to the force known as Mattman.. Mattman: *sniffs his whole arm* Oh, that's the smell of VICTORY! And stains. Superscam Thel: 30 minutes and 45 seconds ago, Metrocitygothamsomething was made by the one and only.. Theo: It was him. Anyways, after Lax Lothur posed a threat to the city by making a giant robot called The Scambot-inator, Superscam rose, and I mean, fell from a building, he died and became Superscam, becoming Lax Lothur's arch-enemy. Thel: Superscam is a superscammy hero, with plenty of powers, strengths.. and weaknesses. Theo: Superscam can fly, has extreme durability, and has bullet beam eyes. Thel: He also gets stronger from rock cocaine, like me! He can lift pebbles 3 times his size, murder Batman with his bullet beam eyes, and murdered Superman by blowing up his head with his annoyance! Theo: Speaking of annoyance, Superscam can die from extreme annoyance. Thel: He was defeated by Lax Lothur after he talked to Superscam for over 20 minutes, Duhmzdoy kept screaming in his ear, and The Whiplash talked gossip to him for over a decade. Sheesh. Theo: He also can't stand being shot at. He'll get very mad, getting stronger, but having very little durability. Thel: But still, never fool around this scam! Superscam: *shoots bullets at Batman* I'm invinci- Oh wait, my mom's calling me. Pre Fight Theo: Alright, our combatants are set. Thel: It's time for a Death Battleeeeeeeeeeeee! Death Battle Mattman crashes into the Monthly Universe with his Mattmobile, prompting Superscam to throw a person at a building. Mattman gasps. FIGHT! Superscam shoots the bullets from his eyes at Mattman, who dodges and gets his Crappling Hook, brings Superscam over to him and stabs Superscam repeatedly. Superscam falls over, but gets up and starts to annoy Mattman with gibberish. Mattman disappears and enters the Mattmobile and doesn't shoot rockets, but opens the speakers and plays a certain song for hours: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxpDa-c-4Mc ''Superscam falls over and his head explodes. K.O.! Results Thel: I would've blown up too! Theo: While Superscam had the durability and powers, his weakness, annoyance, was one of Mattman's strengths. Thel: Guess he'll have to 'call' Ravine in the afterlife! Theo: The winner is Mattman. Category:What-If? Death Battles